


Addison Rivers

by GreyMilligan



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMilligan/pseuds/GreyMilligan
Summary: Addison Rivers believes things she hears but when she meets someone special she realizes that maybe she should change her point of view





	Addison Rivers

**Author's Note:**

> So to warn you guys Addison Rivers the main character of the story she's going to start out as a Bitch. So I just wanted to warn you guys because she isn't too nice at first to Hannah. Don't worry I'm great at giving character growth to bitchy characters.

I couldn't believe that I was stuck in class next to Hannah Baker. I mean people say you can't believe rumors. But most times rumors are true. 

"Okay next up is Addison Rivers" Mrs. Bradley looks my way smiling. "So come on Addison."

"What?" I ask sounding a bit bored. I hadn't been really paying attention to anything she had said. "I'm sorry I was sleeping."

"Your head's up, Addison" Mrs. Bradley rolled her eyes at me. "Will you please read your poem for the class?"

"How about no?" I ask smirking at my teacher. I can feel Hannah Baker looking at me. It was weird that she was staring at me. I hated when people stared at me so I turned to her tilting my head to the side. "And I don't know what you heard but I don't eat muff pie. So stop looking at me like I'm a pastry."

I could hear shouts and laughs coming from the back. I turned to see Justin Foley and his friends laughing. I stared at him curiously and he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back around with a grin on my face.

Hannah gave me a look before facing the front again. I turned my attention back to Mrs. Bradley who seemed annoyed with my antics. I mean it's not like she understood how hard it was to be a teenager. She had a look on her face that said something that I didn't care enough to read. "What?"

"Where is your poem, Addison?"

"I don't have it" I reply staring at my teacher. "I didn't do it because well it was stupid and I got bored really fast."

"Stay after" Mrs. Bradley told me. "You aren't leaving until you write that poem. And I mean it, Addison."

"You need to get laid" I say folding my arms causing Zach Dempsey to chuckle. I guess my theory on jocks being immature and stupid was true. They will literally laugh at anything. 

Mrs. Bradley shook her head as the bell rung. I pulled out my notebook trying to think of a poem. I didn't do poems they were stupid. I felt writing in general was stupid.

I looked over to see Hannah was still there. I felt my chest because she literally scared the hell out of me. "What the fuck?"

"Sorry" Hannah replied awkwardly. "Look I just want to warn you...."

"You warn someone before you scare them" I roll my eyes looking down at my notebook. "Not after."

"I'm warning you about Justin Foley" This got my attention and I looked back at the girl. Even if I thought she was easy I still couldn't help but admire her hair. "Look he ruined my reputation and he'll ruin yours too...." She took a pause. I guess it was to catch her breath or to try and make her lie more believable. "I don't want you to get hurt like I did...."

"Wow" I chuckle. "Give her an Emmy for fakest role ever."

"Excuse me?" Hannah asked me shaking her head. I gave her my famous bitch glare. I couldn't believe she thought I was falling for her bullshit. 

"Look it won't happen to me because unlike like you I'm not a slut. Keep them legs closed unless you want rumors spread easy little girl."

"You're a bitch" Hannah jerked up grabbing her things and sent me one final look. I smiled at her to let Hannah know it didn't bother me one bit. "You know Addison maybe you'll stop believing rumors when your a rumor. And then don't come find me just be alone and think back to this moment. Rumors aren't always true Ice Princess."

I watched Hannah storm out of the classroom. I look back at my notebook trying to think of something to write for my poem. But my mind is on what Hannah Baker just said to me. I feel like I can't focus.

"Are you okay?" I look up to see a guy standing at the doorway. I smile at him as he enters the room. I don't really know his name. I've seen him around before but I didn't know his name. "You look like your plotting a murder."

"Oh yeah totally" I giggle. "I'm so capable of murder. Maybe you're my next victim."

"Ooh" The guy acted horrified. "I guess I best escape while I can. I'm too young to die like this."

I laugh. "So I'm Addison Rivers."

"I know who you are" he smiled at me. "Your famous. Rich daddy, rich stepmommy and Jessica Davis is your new BFF."

"Word gets around fast" I grin at him. "So what's your name?"

He winked at me. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you."

"If you don't tell me I won't give you a proper funeral after your murder" I smile at him gaining one in return. "Seriously what's your name?"

"Jeff Atkins" he chuckled. "Geez girls always have to beg."

"I bet you get rejected a lot" I joke and he raises an eyebrow. "Either that or your gay."

"So what are you doing there?" Jeff asked me curiously changing the mood from humor to a more serious tone. "What are you writing?"

"I have to write a poem" I say feeling bummed out over the whole thing. I didn't want to write a poem. "And I can't. Poems need to stay in the 50s where they belong."

"Write anything" Jeff shrugged like it was no big deal. "Anything is better than nothing, right?"

"I guess so" I reply staring at him. He had a really cute grin. I couldn't help but notice. "Well thanks for the help."

"Welcome" Jeff smiled at me. He headed to the door and turned to give me a look. "See you tomorrow, Addi."

"I don't like nicknames" I say teasing him. I really didn't mind the nickname but people called me Addison or Ads. They loved using ads cause they found humor in it. "So make sure you never call me Addi again."

On his way out of the classroom I heard him call to me. "Sure thing, Addi."

I stare after him smiling. "Jerk!" I see him flip me off before fully disappearing. I smile looking back down at the notebook in front of me. I started writing on my poem. I felt the magic coming from my finger tips. I didn't know why but suddenly it wasn't as hard as it was before.

I smiled to myself once I was done. I left the paper on Mrs. Bradleys desk and made my way out of the classroom. I couldn't help it but I couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day and I wasn't quite sure why.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too bad and I really hope if you read that you enjoyed


End file.
